


Bars in the Stars

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that we pretty much have nipple-piercing confirmation I couldn't resist writing this any longer.  Nipple piercing is a fetish of mine and after watching my ex pierce his own, yeah let's say that didn't help.  So this is the story of Adam and his piercing and how Tommy uses them to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars in the Stars

The pain wasn't quite what he'd imagined, no, in fact it was ten times worse. Afterward he wasn't sure the bars through his tender swollen nipples were quite worth all that. That opinion didn't change for the first several days as they throbbed, every brush over them like sandpaper, and god knows lying on his stomach to sleep was definitely out. Slowly though, he learned that they just might've been worth it, with the help of one pixie-faced bass player with a nipple piercing fetish.

It wasn't like Tommy hadn't tried to help the first several days. The sweet brown-eyed boy laved his feverish skin with cubes of ice. Adam had to admit he'd slightly enjoyed watching Tommy nearly drool as trickles of melted water trailed down his torso. He could see the need in those murky depths to lick up each droplet. Tommy's hands shook slightly as he'd slowly numbed Adam's skin with the cold cubes and one look down to his lover's tented crotch told the entire story. No, that definitely wasn't so bad, and his nipples stayed partially numb through the first half of the show. What was bad was the absolute ache in his chest when he came off the stage, sticky with sweat, and the delicate process of removing his clothing. The slightest nudge of his arm against the fabric made him gasp, pain flaring through the tender flesh surrounding the bars.

That had been about a month ago, and while he knew his nipples weren't completely healed, the tenderness and heat had faded. His clothing no longer made him want to scream, which was a plus, but the best part of it all was the look on Tommy's face. The blond was like a kid in a candy store. It was the first time in several nights they had a hotel room, and Tommy had watched him intently as he'd undressed to shower quickly after the show. His observant little lover had carefully taken in the fact that Adam hadn't winced when the fabric brushed over his chest and Adam smirked before walking into the shower.

They had tumbled back into his hotel room soon after they'd both showered at the venue. The tension in the room flared and now they both stood on bare feet the temperature rising between them.

Now the lusty gaze that seared his skin weighted heavy in his hardening cock. Tommy's eyes raked over him like hot coal and he mentally counted down in his head from five gauging how well he knew the smaller man. The moment he reached one he was pounced upon, thin long fingers yanking at the pants Adam had thrown on at the venue after his shower. When they were effectively around his ankles and he'd slid them off his bare feet he looked back to find Tommy's eyes questioning him. He could see the tension in the smaller man's body, and he reached out to stroke down Tommy's arm.

"Relax." His voice was deeper with his arousal and he smiled gently. "Just be easy and you can unwrap the rest of the package."

Tommy visibly relaxed a fraction, tentative fingers reaching out to stroke Adam's hips. "Really? You're sure?"

The shy smile he wasn't used to seeing on Tommy's features was endearing and one he hadn't been the receiver of in quite some time. "Yeah," he replied and was happy to feel those fingers drifting up to the hem of his Queen tee.

"Down." Tommy's voice was a whisper, but held command. He happily dropped to his knees though from this angle he was nose to nose with Tommy's shirt and couldn't resist lifting it to lick the pale skin there. The scent of his lover's arousal filled his nose while he nipped and sucked, getting completely wrapped up in worshiping the skin just above Tommy's belt. His hands had a mind of their own, fumbling with Tommy's belt and when it was finally opened Adam made quick work of the button. Soon Tommy was naked from the waist down. Now it was even. For two seconds anyway since the man who temporarily towered over him stepped back and shed his shirt. Adam hummed his approval and tugged Tommy back to him to nip at his hipbone for a moment. He relented when Tommy whimpered and the smaller man stooped down, fingers catching the hem of his shirt, slowly and carefully pulling it over Adam's head.

"Up." Tommy directed and Adam rose to his feet waiting for further orders. He might like control most of the time, but tonight if Tommy wanted control, he would be happy to relinquish it. "Bed."

Adam chuckled at Tommy's lack of talking, as Tommy was normally the chatterbox in the bed, praising or begging for whatever Adam would give him. Tonight he was all business, and Adam knew his one focus. Adam sprawled onto his back and watched the hunter approaching its prey. Kinda funny being the prey for once Adam couldn't help thinking. Tommy slithered onto the bed and settled at Adam's side, eyes flickering from Adam's chest to his eyes. Adam saw hesitance, but it was clouded heavily by arousal.

"Tell me if anything hurts?" Tommy's voice was gravelly and rough.

Adam nodded, his fingers brushing through blond strands while Tommy lowered his head. Tommy's first lick was a sweep of moist fire on Adam's skin barely catching the bar in his left nipple. He had heard that piercing them could sometimes desensitize the nipples, but if the groan that floated from his mouth was any indication he was more sensitive than ever.

"Please." He whined softly and was rewarded by more of those sinfully soft touches of Tommy's tongue. He felt one nimble hand creeping towards his right nipple and held his breath in anticipation. Just a fingertip brushed over his nipple bringing it to a peak and making his cock twitch. Yeah he could tell this wasn't Tommy's first encounter with this type of piercing.

Seconds, minutes, hell maybe even hours and the slow torture continued; a lick, a tender suck, and then the brushing of a fingertip as Tommy's mouth latched onto his other nipple. The smaller man seemed to disregard the fact that Adam's cock was aching and straining against his belly. He pressed the heel of his palm into his straining length, wanting a little relief, and it was at that moment he felt Tommy's teeth sink into the skin just beside the protruding bar. Adam yelped and his eyes met Tommy's, teeth still latched onto his skin, but a devilish smile played on his lips.

Adam pulled his hand from his aching cock and Tommy released the flesh from between his teeth. "Mine." Tommy barked then went back to suckling Adam's nipple and Adam seized slightly at the sound of the metal clicking against Tommy's teeth.

That mouth ignited Adam's body, each slide of Tommy's tongue causing the heat to curl tighter in Adam's stomach. If he didn't know better he'd swear the devilish little pixie was trying to get Adam off without touching his dick, but was it possible? Tommy's lips trapped a glinting bar and tugged gently and it was then Adam had his answer, his body responding in turn, heat rushing through his entire body as his muscles locked and spurt after hot spurt of his seed landed on his stomach. The stars faded from his vision and it cleared in time to see Tommy lapping happily at the release that coated his tummy.

Tommy laughed a smug smile on his lips, "Yep, that is the first of many times you'll be coming just like that."

"Yeah I'm not gonna complain," Adam sighed, "but what about you?"

Tommy's smile became sheepish. "Yeah let's just say your nipples did it for me."

It was Adam's turn to laugh, and he tugged Tommy's smaller frame against him. Yeah he would be happy that tonight was the first of many because those bars were his best investment ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.


End file.
